Team RWBY X Team VRSZ Special
by NewDreamer
Summary: There was a year and a half gap between Team VRSZ Volume 3 & Volume 4, and story of RWBY was beginning during this time as well. The members of VRSZ were travelling around Remnant doing their own thing. They were bound to wind up in Vale sooner or later. Though they might not see each other for a while, each of them did have an encounter with four certain young girls from Beacon.
1. Flower Garden

**A/N: This is a special fanfiction I'll be creating in order to flex my creative mind and give myself a break before writing Team VRSZ Volume 6. Hope all you readers enjoy it.** **Also I do not own the members of Team RWBY and all other characters associated with the series. All that is owned by Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 **Team RWBY & Team VRSZ Special**

 **Chapter 1: Flower Garden**

 **Setting: Vale**

The city of Vale. It was one of the more peaceful kingdoms found in Remnant, even at night. The people were walking around the city without a care in the world. None of them were carrying weapons or anything to protect themselves from any kind of threat. With no fear of Grimm attacks or bandit ransacking the place, Vale was a peaceful city, much more peaceful than the harsh land of Vacuo.

 _"_ _This place is so different. Nothing like Vacuo,"_ Violet thought to herself as she looked at the moon.

Violet was perched above a random building, overseeing the city. Her attire was slightly different from her usual look. She wore a brown hooded cloak to cover her body and conceal her identity. Beneath the cloak was a short-sleeved purple shirt with prints of dark purple flower petals decorating it. She had on grey jeans, her waist pouch filled with her weapons, the Vorpal Swords, as well as sheaths for her Vorpal Sword daggers strapped to her legs, and dark grey boots.

Violet's hair was fashioned in a very different manner than usual. She no longer had her side cut hairstyle and had a full head of hair. She fashioned her hair in a ponytail that reached to the base of her neck. The hair on the right side of her head was slightly longer than the left and it created bangs that slightly covered her right eye. The most surprising thing about Violet's hair was the fact it wasn't entirely purple. She mostly had her natural blonde hair combined with streaks of hair with purple dye.

She looked back down at the city with sad eyes, wondering if her boys would've loved to be here. The thought was fleeting because Violet didn't have the luxury of being able to stay in one place for a long time. Besides, she needed to complete several objectives while she was here; Evade any bounty hunters and mercenaries pursuing her, try to see if Absinthe was in Vale, and survive.

Violet activated Invisibility. Tulip petals dispersed where her body faded from view, starting from her feet to her head. The invisible girl left the roof to covertly find an inn to spend the night. She just hoped she changed her hairstyle enough so no one could recognize her from the wanted poster. Even if Vale was peaceful, it didn't mean she was out of danger.

 **The Next Day**

 **Setting: Vale**

Violet was already on the move, walking around Vale to try and find Absinthe. If she could find him and defeat him, then this twisted, bounty hunting game can be over and she can go back home to her teammates. As she traveled around Vale, Violet noticed the Vale News Network was broadcasting the news, including a brief mentioning of her. Apparently, info about her bounty has spread far beyond Vacuo and rumors of her whereabouts were being leaked, most likely by bounty hunters tailing her. It meant Violet had to be cautious without drawing any suspicion to herself. Hopefully, her time in Vale will be uneventful, but she wasn't going to get what she wanted. Violet noticed a small group of men following her and she decided to deal with them immediately. She walked down the sidewalk and into a dark empty alley where three men followed. They didn't see Violet anywhere and searched for her. Violet had Invisibility activated and was watching them with predatory eyes. She quietly reached for her Vorpal Swords.

There was someone else walking through Vale. This person was younger and cheerier than Violet. A smaller, more honest soul that was walking down the sidewalk while listening to music on her headphones. Ruby Rose, huntress in-training, was enjoying her weekend free of classes with a stroll through the city. The young girl loved her friends to death, but also wanted a brief moment to herself before going back to them.

Ruby had her music at max volume and was practically dancing her way back to Beacon Academy. She wasn't really paying attention to her surroundings as she walked and the bystanders stepped out of her way so they wouldn't collide. Everyone did this except for one person walking towards Ruby his head down, looking dead at a wanted poster of Violet on his scroll. Neither noticed the other and the two of them crashed into each other. Ruby fell on her backside with her headphones falling off and the person she bumped into didn't fall, but he dropped his scroll on impact. Ruby rubbed her lower back to soothe the pain before realizing what she did.

"U-uh, sorry about that. I wasn't looking where I was going and I had the music on so loud that… uh, I'm such a klutz…" Ruby said as an apology.

The person picked up Ruby's headphones. "Don't worry about it kid. I was doing my own thing too," the young man said before helping her up.

"Thank yo- hey, I'm not a kid. I'm a huntress," Ruby proclaimed with a pride.

"Really?"

"Yes. A huntress….in-training," Ruby whispered that last part, but the person heard her nonetheless.

"Right," the young man said in a humorous tone. "Here," he said as he handed Ruby her headphones.

"Thank you, and…" She noticed his scroll was still on the ground so she repaid his kindness with kindness. "…here you go."

She noticed his scroll had a picture of Violet's wanted poster. Ruby was surprised he was looking at this. She didn't know anything about Violet and was told by Beacon Academy professors and Ozpin to avoid her because she was extremely dangerous. Ruby figured with a bounty of five hundred thousand Lien, she had done something truly heinous.

"Yeah, I'm after her," the young man said when he realized Ruby was gawking at Violet's poster. Ruby was surprised he got that, probably thinking wasn't really subtle with looking at his scroll and not returning it.

"Oh, you're a huntsman?" Ruby asked with intrigue.

"...Something like that. My friends and I have been on this girl's trail for a while now and we plan to capture her for the reward. They should be around here and I'm meeting up with them,"

Ruby guessed he was with his own team. She learned that after training at the Academy, huntsmen and huntresses were free do whatever they wanted, and she wondered if she and the other members of RWBY would still be a team. Hearing about his situation made Ruby feel better about the future of her team. She felt a connection with this person and thought he was a good guy.

"If the four of us go at this Violet girl at once, then we should be able to defeat her and collect the money. Wish us luck, kid," the young man said with a smirk.

"Hey, it's not kid. My name is Ruby Rose. And you are?"

"Grayson," the future, sworn adversary of Team VRSZ answered.

The two of them smiled at each other until they heard someone yell. It came from a nearby alleyway and the two of them ran towards it. Ruby gasped from the sight and Grayson silently looked at his defeated comrades. The three bounty hunters Grayson enlisted to help him kill Violet were a bloody, beaten mess. One of them was slumped against the wall with two swollen black eyes and a matching swollen face. Another was on the ground with cuts along his arms and torso. The last bounty hunter was on the ground as well and he suffered a broken leg. He seemed to be the only one that was conscious. The only thing from Violet's person she left behind was her brown cloak.

"How awful," Ruby said, feeling pity for the fallen men.

"Yeah…" Grayson said with little emotion or sympathy.

 _"_ _None of these idiots were any help_ ," Grayson thought. _"They said they could take care of this as long as I split the money with them… Okay I was never going to give them the money in the first place, but that doesn't change the fact that they were all worthless. This wannabe huntress would've been better… Wait a minute,"_ Grayson eyed Ruby as she leaned down to see how hurt the bounty hunters were and he had a sinister idea.

"Ruby!" Grayson shouted with false concern to get her attention and sympathy. "Violet might still be around here. Go look for her while I take care of my friends."

"You want me to fight her? But how? I'm not a huntress yet and-" she started with worry in her voice.

"You're not going to take her head on. Just keep track of her until I can catch up," Grayson said then handed Ruby a small device. "That's a tracking chip. As long as you have that, I'll be able to know where you are. Just go and catch her for my fallen teammates."

The false concern of Grayson combined with the sight of the bounty hunters in a defeated state helped Ruby decide what to do next. Wanting to avenge Grayson's fake team and protect anyone else that might run into Violet, Ruby used her semblance to burst into a red blur of rose petals and dashed to other end of the alleyway.

As soon as she left, Grayson dropped his caring facade and looked at the three defeated men. He considered all them to be useless fools that couldn't even beat one girl. Grayson wasn't one to suffer fools or worse, dead weight. He pulled out his broadsword and quietly slit their throats. Unfortunately, Vale isn't the kind of place where dead bodies would go unnoticed, but fortunately for Grayson, the alley they were in had a dumpster large enough to fit all three of their corpses. He placed them all there and walked down the alley like nothing transpired.

Grayson wondered about how he would deal with Violet and Ruby once he caught up to them. He figured he could trick Ruby again to leave once he had Violet, but thought of killing her if she got suspicious or asked for a cut of the money. He didn't think she could handle Violet on her own, but he could admit he doesn't know the full potential of a huntress in-training. Either way, it didn't matter because Grayson planned to end up on top in the end.

Ruby remembered the wanted picture of Violet when she saw it on Grayson's scroll. She had a general idea of what Violet looked like if she wanted to locate her. Ruby reached the end of the alleyway and into the public streets of Vale. She looked around to find Violet and she did, spotting her purple hair as she walked away. "Hey!" Ruby shouted before chasing Violet.

Violet turned around when she heard Ruby. _"A little girl?"_ she thought before running away.

Ruby chased after her, making her way past a couple bystanders to reach her target. Violet didn't want to waste her time with this and chose to lose Ruby. She ran through the streets then quickly jumped onto a random person's shoulders then ran above the masses. Violet walked on top of several people before jumping toward the side of a building then kicked off it to reach the ledge of another building and climb to the rooftop. Ruby used Speed to rocket into the air and reached the top of the building in no time. Unfortunately, she was only able to see Violet jump down the moment Ruby got on. The young huntress in-training groaned at the amount of effort she had to put in to keep up with someone. Ruby jumped down to see they were in the ship docking area she was in when her team and Penny fought off Roman Torchwick.

Violet scaled an assorted pile of shipping containers and Ruby followed, easily closing the gap between them with her semblance. Ruby reached the top of the stack with Violet who stared her down instead of running. She didn't reach for her Vorpal Swords or get in a fighting stance, but Ruby used her scroll to call her locker. It crashed beside her and opened up for Ruby to equip herself with Crescent Rose.

"Little girl," Violet addressed Ruby, "I'm not looking for a fight and you're too young to be looking for a bounty you can't claim. Walk away while you still can."

Internally, Ruby was tired of everyone calling her little girl today. "No, I'm not letting you get away. Grayson will be here soon and avenge his teammates. I'll do my best to stall you until he gets here," Ruby said with a determined look.

Violet rolled her eyes because she figured the whole thing out. She had encountered Grayson several times since she has been on the run and he has been her most tenacious adversary. Each encounter has proven two things; Violet hates him and she knows how he operates. She guessed that Grayson lied to this young girl to do his dirty work. This made it even more of a reason why Violet didn't want to fight her. She chose to continue with her escape and walked to the end of the storage container, completely ignoring Ruby's invitation to fight. Violet walked away until she heard several gun shots then felt her body fall.

Ruby shot several rounds around Violet, creating small holes in the container's roof around Violet that broke apart together into one large hole which she fell in. Ruby wanted to show she was serious about stopping her. It may have been a mistake when she heard banging sounds from inside the container. It caused the container to rumble and Ruby to lose her balance. She fell off but landed on the ground with a tuck and roll. The container began to fall over on top of Ruby until she used Speed to quickly get out of the way. She looked at the fallen container and saw two blades sticking out from the side. The blades went around the side, slicing a circle into the container, then Violet kicked it out of her way, creating a hole and an exit for herself.

"You do not want to start a fight with me," Violet threatened.

The purple and blond-haired girl was not pleased with Ruby's sneak attack and it showed on her face. At first, her face said she wasn't going to bother with Ruby, but now, the peeved expression on her face showed Violet was ready for a fight. Ruby was sort of regretting her choice of action but she couldn't go back now. She got into her fighting stance with Crescent Rose and Violet pulled out a few Vorpal Swords. The battle between the leader of Team RWBY and leader of Team VRSZ was about to begin.

With the great distance between them, Ruby quickly changed Crescent Rose to its sniper rifle form and fired several rounds at Violet, who reacted quickly and dodged each shot as she made her way toward Ruby. Ruby kept Violet in her sights as she fired two more rounds that Violet evaded each bullet by sidestepping out of the way then threw a fire Vorpal Sword in the air. Ruby watched the throwing knife become cloaked in flames, wondering what it will do and Violet used Invisibility to become invisible. She quickly closed the gap between her and a distracted Ruby who she kicked in the gut, sending Little Red flying a distance away.

In the air, Ruby quickly recovered and changed her sniper rifle into its scythe form. She slammed the blade into the ground to stop herself from flying further. She landed on her scythe to scan the area but didn't see any sign of Violet, but she heard something, the sound of footsteps approaching. Ruby quickly assessed where Violet was then jumped off Crescent Rose. While holding the handle and the sniper trigger, Ruby waited till she felt Violet was close enough then swung her scythe around. She fired a round to increase her momentum then she felt her weapon hit something that wasn't there. In a flurry of tulip petals, Violet appeared, showing Ruby did hit her. Violet's arms were crossed and covering her face, showing she was struck even though she guarded herself from taking the full force of the blow, but her aura suffered. Ruby Rose finished her twirling and it was Violet's turn to be blown away. She flipped her body in the air so she could land on her feet then pulled out a few Vorpal Swords.

Ruby activated Speed transform into a swirling vortex of rose petals that headed straight for Violet. Long-distance fighting wasn't going to work on Violet she was too fast to shoot, so Ruby decided to best her in close-combat and overwhelm her with Speed. Violet saw Ruby coming her way and threw several throwing knives at the ground along Ruby's path. The Vorpal Swords had earth dust in the hilts which created stone pillars which obstructed Ruby's straight-line path, forcing her to quickly changed direction and continued to do so to avoid all the stones in her way. This tactic forced Ruby into a more erratic, zig-zag movement which slowed her down enough for Violet to predict her movements and attack. She ran toward one of her pillars and jumped to the top. Violet threw a lightning Vorpal Sword at the swirling rose vortex and it was electrocuted.

Violet heard Ruby shout in pain and watched as she deactivated Speed. Ruby tumbled on the ground and Violet went after her. Ruby was about to get up until Violet reached her. The leader of Team VRSZ stood above Ruby then placed her foot on top of Ruby's right hand, forcing her to let go of Crescent Rose. Violet quickly pinned Ruby down then kicked her weapon away so she couldn't use it. Ruby struggled to get out of her grip, but didn't match up to Violet's strength. She was done.

Usually, Violet would maim her foes in some way to remind them what happens when they come up against her. Broken limbs, lacerations, and other more terrifying things were her method, but she had no plan to do this. Ruby was a fifteen-year old girl and Violet wasn't the type to seriously fight a child. She quickly loosened her grip then spoke to Ruby.

"Listen, I don't know why you're trying to take me down. Or that you thought you could, you're just a kid," Violet told her. Ruby was tired of being called a kid today.

"I'm doing this for Grayson," Ruby declared and Violet's eyes widened. "You hurt his team and I'm going to make sure-"

"Alright. I get it now," Violet interrupted, getting off of Ruby. "I see what's going on here. Grayson fooled you like he does everyone."

Now Ruby was confused about what she was saying. "What are you-"

"Grayson is a wolf in sheep's clothing. He lied to you about his so-called team. They were just some thugs he either hired or tricked to work for him and it looks like he did the same to you."

"…" Ruby was silent because she didn't know whether Violet was telling the truth or lying. Even though Violet is someone with a huge bounty on her head, she was trying to warn and protect her from Grayson.

Before Ruby could say anything else or come to a decision, Violet's eyes widened and she leaped toward Ruby out of nowhere. Five bombs filled with fire dust were rolling toward Ruby's back and Violet pushed her out of the way before the small explosive spheres went off. The large explosion engulfed Violet and pushed Ruby a good distance away. She landed further away from where she was before and Violet was flying in the air then landed hard on the ground. The impact was strong enough to break through Violet's aura and she laid on the ground in defeat.

In the smoke from the explosion, someone was walking through and that person was Grayson. He had a darkly satisfied look on his face when he looked at Violet in her current state and was happy. He stood before her while Violet was in the middle of getting up, only managing to get on her hands and knees. Ruby looked on, not sure if this was good or bad. As far as she can tell, neither of them seemed to be good or bad at the moment, but she got her answer quickly.

"I finally got you, after all these months. That bounty is as good as mine," Grayson said to Violet and she didn't respond, remaining silent.

Grayson looked over at a confused Ruby who sitting on the ground and looking at him straight in his dark green eyes. His eyes showed no sympathy, no compassion, no morals or principals and it was how Ruby figured out she chose the wrong side. He eyed her for some time and came to a conclusion. "Guess I'll kill her too."

Grayson pulled out his grapple sword so he could kill Violet and Ruby next. Crescent Rose wasn't near its wielder, being closer to where Grayson and Violet were. She could use Speed to grab it, but she didn't know if she could grab it then protect Violet from Grayson. Meanwhile, Grayson had his sword up, ready to slice off Violet's head and Ruby put her plan into action. In one moment, Ruby transformed into a swirling cluster of rose petals then charged straight for her weapon and Grayson gripped his sword with both hands to swing his weapon down on Violet's neck.

Unknown to both of them, but well known by her teammates and friends, Violet never wants to play the role of damsel in distress.

This whole time, Violet had one of her Vorpal Sword daggers in her hand and she quickly rose from her position. In one fell swoop, she slashed at Grayson's chest, cutting his aura and causing him to lose his grip. Ruby retrieved her scythe when this occurred and Violet kicked Grayson away, sending him towards Ruby who slammed the blunt end of her weapon against his side, knocking him away. Grayson landed on his hands and feet to see Ruby Rose and Violet Tulipe, standing together to fight him.

Grayson knew he was in over his head with the way this battle was going. Throughout the few months Violet has been on the run, she and Grayson have encountered and battled each other several times. Each clash has ended with either one or the other retreating, displaying they were evenly matched in terms of fighting. Grayson knew that and tried on multiple times to use others to defeat her, but the fact she was still here proved this tactic has yet to work. Violet was a survivor.

He thought about what he could do now. Grayson and Violet may have been evenly matched, but right now, she was injured and her aura was no longer protecting her. One swing of his sword or explosive was all it would take to end her. On the other hand, Ruby was here and she seemed to be on Violet's side now. Her involvement made this battle difficult to gauge because Grayson didn't know what Ruby's capabilities were so she was a wildcard. This battle's outcome was unknown and Grayson needed to end this quick.

Violet acted first by throwing two Vorpal Swords at Grayson and Ruby using Speed to get close. Grayson used his grapple sword to deflect the knives. He blocked the first one with his sword, but when it came into contact with his sword, the ice dust in the Vorpal Sword encased the sword and Grayson's sword hand in ice. The second Vorpal Sword was filled with fire dust and it exploded when it hit his sword. The explosion broke through the ice and knocked Grayson back a couple feet. He tumbled a little before pushing himself back up, but in front of him was Ruby with the blade of Crescent Rose bearing down at him. She swung her scythe at him and he was able to parry it with his sword, but Ruby twirled around using the force of the sniper compartment and slammed the end of the scythe against Grayson's side, knocking him further away. He may have been hit, but he didn't take it lying down. At Ruby's feet were two of Grayson's explosives that went off before she could notice. Ruby was caught in the explosion and was knocked back, but Violet came from behind to catch her.

Using the smoke from the explosion as a cover, Grayson threw his grapple sword at them the moment Violet stopped Ruby from flying too far. Ruby was about to block the attack until she felt a hand on her back. Violet pushed Ruby down, out of the sword's path and braced herself for the attack. Ruby looked over her shoulder to see that Violet was struck in the left shoulder by the blade. The wound drew blood, dripping down her left arm, and Violet clutched the wound to mitigate the bleeding. The sword was stuck in the ground behind them with the cable attached to Grayson's arm and he reeled himself in to charge straight for the girls. He saw this as the best moment to kill Violet while she was down. He didn't have his sword, but he had a handful of explosives that he planned to leave at their feet so Violet and Ruby would die.

Violet was too distracted with her bleeding wound to do anything, but she wasn't alone. As Grayson was coming to them, Ruby stood and got into her fighting stance, waiting for him at the right moment while Grayson was ready to activate the bombs then toss them their way. Ruby was ready to deliver the final blow and Violet played her part as well. She pulled out one of her daggers and snapped the cable pulling Grayson toward them, causing him to fall and tumble toward the girls as well as drop his bombs before he could set them off. Ruby spun around then smacked him in the face with the blunt end of Crescent Rose. The impact sent Grayson flying into a container and he was stuck in the wall, unconscious.

"Thanks for your help," Violet said graciously to Ruby.

"You too-" Ruby was going to say back until she noticed Violet's arm was covered in blood.

She needed medical attention and somewhere safe to recover. Ruby had an idea. Whether that idea was a good one was yet to be seen. Ruby escorted a poorly resisting Violet away from the docking area and away from a defeated Grayson.

 **Setting: Beacon Academy**

Ruby's brilliant plan was to bring Violet to Beacon Academy where she could easily pose as a transfer student. She took Violet to the nurse's office where she got the blood washed off and both her left shoulder and arm wrapped in bandages. The bandages helped and as her aura replenished it would help with the healing, but the cut she received on her shoulder will become a scar. Violet considered it another one in her new, growing collection. The next thing Ruby did was take Violet to the most secure place she knew in the academy, her room.

Inside Team Ruby's room, Violet sat on one of the beds on the bottom bunk while fully prepared to jump off because she saw how the foundation of the top bunks didn't seem stable. None of the other members of Team RWBY were in the room which made it easier for Violet and less complicated for Ruby to explain. Now that Violet was here, Ruby didn't know what to do next. It was a plan to take her somewhere safe, but she didn't have know what to do afterwards. While Ruby was trying to find a game or a book to occupy their time, she noticed that Violet was looking out the window at the students down below.

"Are… were you a student before-" Ruby tried to make small talk, but couldn't avoid the elephant in the room.

"No, I've never been an Academy student though I used to watch how they trained in my travels so I can learn. I'm more of a self-taught kind of fighter," Violet answered casually.

"Wow, you're pretty good, especially without someone teaching you," Ruby complimented.

"You're not so bad yourself," Violet said with a small smile.

"I was complete garbage before my uncle started training me," Ruby replied, feeling more comfortable around Violet now that they had a topic of conversation she enjoyed. Violet's expression seemed to sadden a little at the mention of her uncle.

"Family, huh. Must be nice you can rely on them…um," Violet realized she never got Ruby's name.

"Ruby Rose," Ruby answered cheerfully, "and I already know your name from your wanted post- uh," Ruby was trying not to bring it up, but it's been on her mind for some time and it just slipped.

"You can ask about that if you want. I'm not gonna bite. This bounty thing is a bit more complicated than you think." Ruby was about to ask a follow-up question until Violet added, "And it's that I can't tell you about it. Sorry, but even the Academy's walls have ears and it's in your best interest to know as little as you can about me."

"Oh," Ruby answered though a little disappointed.

She wanted to know more about Violet. Ruby felt like there was a mysterious air about her that she wanted to discover. If she couldn't ask about the bounty, then she wondered if there was something else she could ask, something Ruby noticed early-on in their conversation.

"You… don't have to answer if you don't want to," Ruby started. "Is your family worried about you?"

Ruby was expecting Violet to remain silent or refuse to answer, but instead she heard Violet chuckle which transformed into light laughter. Ruby was right; Violet was mysterious.

"My family doesn't even know I'm alive. Not that they matter to me anyway. I don't even consider them real family…" Violet looked out the window toward the sky as she spoke with a longing expression. Ruby was concern about Violet's situation and wondered if she was travelling all alone.

"My blood family means nothing to me, but they're not my only family. I have another that I'm trying to protect by being out here. A group of knuckle-headed boys that started out as headaches, then teammates, then they became my real family. To protect my team and a bunch of friends back home, that's why I'm still fighting and why I still plan to fight till I can see them again."

Violet didn't know it, but she had a smile and a warm expression on her face. Talking about her teammates and friends with someone else was truly meaningful to her. Ruby was happy to see this side of Violet rather than her solemn look. She considered Violet to be a very interesting person and something she said caught Ruby's attention.

"You have a team?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, and not the make-believe kind Grayson had. We're actually kind of like yours. The kind of team you find at a Huntsmen Academy, but we're not Huntsmen," Violet told Ruby.

"Oh wow! What's the name of your team?" Ruby asked with enthusiasm.

"Team VRSZ. It means color versus colour."

"Color versus color? I don't get it," Ruby said in confusion.

"It means the difference on how people spell the word color. Lot of people asked the same thing, but it turns out that the name counts," Violet answered.

Ruby was about to ask about Violet's teammates until the two of them heard the doorknob twist and turn. Ruby locked her dorm room door to keep anyone from finding out she was harboring someone with a huge a bounty on her head. That would raise a lot of questions and attention she thought Violet didn't want. Ruby jumped up from the bed she was sitting on and panicked about how to handle this.

"Ruby, did you lock the door?" Yang asked from the other side of the door.

"You better not be going through my stuff again," Weiss declared. "For the last time, there is nothing in there you can use to make me your best friend."

"Uh, uh just a second!" Ruby shouted then leaped for the door.

Whatever plan she had didn't matter anymore because Yang shot a concussive blast at the doorknob, blowing it off in one shot and keeping the door permanently open. There was nothing else Ruby could do. She saw her sister and Weiss on the other side of the broken door. Yang had a smile on her face and Weiss looked at her with an annoyed expression.

"You didn't have to do that," Weiss said.

"True, but I did, and I stand by it," Yang said, crossing her arms in satisfaction then looked at Ruby. "So why did you have the room door lock-"

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Ruby shouted while flailing her arms in a humorous fashion.

Weiss and Yang looked past Ruby and were confused. "What are you talking about?" Weiss asked.

Ruby turned around to see that Violet was nowhere in the room. She wasn't sitting on the bed or anything, almost like she vanished. The only difference in the room Ruby could see was the window being wide open and a few tulip petals dancing in the air before fading away. Violet left before Ruby knew it and she was both relieved and sad. She didn't know where Violet went or if she'll be okay, but Ruby hoped they could meet again and introduce each other to their team.

"Nothing. It's nothing," Ruby told her friends.

Weiss and Yang looked at each other and Yang shrugged. They weren't sure what Ruby was doing, but they quickly dropped the matter. Ruby looked out the window, thinking about her encounter with Violet today and how she might have to keep it a secret from her teammates for now.

 _"Team VRSZ. I wonder what they're like?"_ Ruby thought to herself with a smile on her face.

* * *

 **This story takes place after the events of RWBY Volume 1 and before Volume 2.**

 **Grayson can be seen as a character based on the Boy Who Cried Wolf as well as a Wolf in Sheep's Clothing idiom because he lies to everyone he meets and pretends to be someone he's not.**

 **I changed the effect of Violet's semblance. When she uses Invisibility to vanish, tulip flowers are created from the body parts she vanishes and they float in the air. The petals have physical presence and fade away after a few seconds. It's very similar to Ruby producing rose petals when she uses Speed.**

 **Violet has fought against various bounty hunters, mercenaries, and Huntsmen during her time on the run, not to mention all the adversaries she has faced in the VRSZ series, so she has tons of combat experience. She could best Ruby in battle at this period in time. After the events of RWBY Volume 5 and VRSZ Volume 5, that statement might be the same, but the fight would definitely be more drawn out. Both characters are still growing after all.**

 **The title of this chapter is called Flower Garden because both Ruby Rose and Violet Tulipe are associated with roses and tulips respectively. I planned the first chapter to have the leaders of both teams, though I also thought of one for Ruby and Remus. Being the fastest members of their teams, they could've raced each other with Remus saying if he wins then he could be the new leader of Team RWBY since their names start with R.**

 **Each chapter title will be a pairing name between members of Team RWBY and Team VRSZ. The chapters will follow the order of Team RWBY's members, so next chapter will feature Weiss with one of the Team VRSZ members.**


	2. Save the Ice Queen

**A/N: I do not own the members of Team RWBY and all other characters associated with the series. All of it is owned by Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 **Setting: Vale**

In preparation for the Vytal Festival, Weiss made it her mission to scout out potential opponents that were already in Vale. With the arrival of Sun and Neptune, she thought it wouldn't be wise to assume they were the only ones here. The Vytal Festival was getting closer and each day brought a constant influx of people who prepared stands, came early to secure the best seats, and others were tourists who were taking in the sights. Weiss walked through the crowd, watching them all to see if any could be students from rival academies.

While walking through the city, Weiss heard her scroll go off. She pulled it out to see it was her father trying to call her. He has been trying to speak with her several times before and her response has always been the same; Weiss snubbed his call by either ignoring it or sending him straight to voicemail. She didn't want to hear anything her father had to say and continued with her scouting mission.

Following behind her was a small group of people, a small band of men who were obviously up to no good. They eyed Weiss with predatory eyes. The men, like most people, knew who Weiss was and figured capturing her and holding her for ransom would get them rich quick. All they had to do was snatch her without her knowing then call someone to pay for her return. The band of men believed their plan was foolproof and boarded their black van to slowly tail Weiss.

Somewhere close by, another group of people were in the city too, but they had no intention to do anything to Weiss or even knew who she was. They were busy doing their own thing. This group consisted three young kids; one girl and two boys, and a young man that served as the kids' guardian and hero. That hero was Zelts Allister. He and Lily, also known as Tigress, were travelling throughout the continent of Sanus to help the lost children find new homes. After the fall of Never-End, Lily has been helping the former prisoners find new places to call home and she asked for Zelts's help with safeguarding them until the job was done. As a true friend to Lily and a fellow former prisoner of Never-End, Zelts thought it was his duty to help them.

Right now, Lily and Zelts chose to divide and conquer to make things work faster. Lily with a much larger group of kids outside of Vale, looking at the outside settlements for any place or anyone suitable enough to take care of the kids. Zelts took the kids who wanted to live in Vale and found a nice family who took in two girls, leaving him with the three remaining children. Zelts and the three kids walked through town to find another family or an orphanage to take them in, but his job wasn't easy. One of the boys with him was a troublemaker and like getting others wrapped into his misadventures.

The boy picked up a nasty habit of pickpocketing people which always led to Zelts apologizing then reprimanding the kid, but the boy liked the special attention he received from his hero. This time was no different. As Zelts and the kids walked through the city, the miscreant boy looked around for potential suckers and he found one in the form of Weiss Schnee. He smirked before asking the other boy to watch his back. Zelts and Weiss were walking along the same sidewalk, passing each other without even glancing at the other while the van full of kidnappers was slowly encroaching on Weiss's location.

The trouble child accidently bumped into her Heiress and quickly apologized, but Weiss wasn't stupid. She felt the pockets on her dress and she found out he swiped her scroll. Weiss didn't have the time to deal with delinquents or children, and especially not a delinquent child. The black van was right next to Weiss.

"Hey you little br-" her words were cut off by a gloved hand covering her mouth.

The other kidnappers quickly grabbed Weiss and put her in the van even though she struggled and tried to scream for others to notice. The only ones to notice was the troublemaker and his accomplice who stared in fear. Zelts noticed that they were trailing behind so he turned around to check on them.

"Hey, you guys ok-" Zelts stopped talking when he saw a glimpse of Weiss being manhandled into the van before it drove off.

Zelts also noticed that the troublemaker had a scroll that didn't belong to him and he made a good guess who the owner was. He snatched the scroll out of the kid's hand and shouted, "You three go to the cops and tell them what happened! I'll try to rescue her!" Zelts didn't give them time to respond as he ran after the black van.

He pushed past bystanders to keep the car in his sights, but there were too many people in his way. Eventually, Zelts grabbed Heart of Gold that was strapped to his back then split it into wingblades and spun himself around to create a spiraling air current beneath him. The rising wind carried him into the air and he could see the van get on the highway. Zelts spun his wingblades around while he was in the air to move forward in the air and he repeated this action to simulate flight. It was the best way to cover more ground and reach the van.

 **Setting: Vale Highway**

Driving on the highway, the band of kidnappers were happy their plan was working. Weiss was in the back with her hands and feet tied and tape over her mouth. She considered this to be a low point in her life, being taken so easily was embarrassing. A part of her was glad her sister wasn't here to see this, and another part of her wished she was here to rescue her or even her teammates. One way or another, Weiss planned to get out this in one piece.

"Okay, we got the Schnee girl. Now what?" the driver asked.

Another kidnapper looked to the driver and said, "We call someone from the Schnee Dust Company and put this girl up for ransom. Hand me her scroll."

A third kidnapper went through Weiss's pockets, much to her disgust, and found nothing. Weiss just remembered that brat stole her scroll. She didn't know whether that was good or bad.

"It's not here. She doesn't have a scroll," the third kidnapper proclaimed.

"Dammit!" the fourth and final kidnapper said from the passenger's seat then kicked the dashboard. "How are we suppose to ransom her off now?!"

"What about the Huntsmen Academy? I'm sure they wouldn't let a Schnee get taken that easily. We just have to find a way to contact-" as the second kidnapper suggested, but stopped when they all heard the sound of something landing on the roof of the van.

The two kidnappers in the back grabbed their assault rifles and the one in the passenger's seat looked out the window to see what happened. He looked up to see Zelts was kneeling on top of the van.

"We got a Huntsman!" he shouted to his cohorts.

Weiss wondered who knew she was in trouble without contacting anyone.

The two, armed men in the back forced Weiss to lay down on the ground before they aimed their guns at the ceiling. They fired rapidly at the roof, riddling the ceiling with bullet holes. The one in the passenger's seat grabbed Weiss's sword, Myrtenaster, and kept it in case he needed to use it in battle. It was silent outside the van and no one inside knew if Zelts was dead or not until they felt the entire truck tip over. Zelts jumped off the van before they fired and launched a strong gust of wind at the vehicle, knocking it off the highway and falling to the ground.

The highways in Vale were high above ground level and it gave Zelts time to rescue Weiss. He used his wingblades to propel himself toward the plummeting vehicle then slashed through the side door. Everyone inside was in the air and too concerned about Zelts's presence. He quickly grabbed a tied-up Weiss then got out of the vehicle. Because he was holding her in one arm, Zelts couldn't use both wingblades to stir up a small tornado to help them gently land on the ground, so he swung the wingblade in his one free hand to slow their descent.

The car fell to ground and it was reduced to pile of scrap with all four of the kidnappers crawling out of the wreckage. Zelts sent gust after gust of wind to the ground to slow their fall then he made sure to land on the ground with Weiss on top so she wouldn't get injured. Ignoring the pain, Zelts properly sat up to remove the tape on Wiess's mouth and the rope around her arms and feet. Weiss got a good look at Zelts and she didn't recognize him at all. She figured we was a roaming huntsman that simply came to her rescue because it was the right thing to do or maybe to score some Lien for saving her.

She rose to her feet and put on her cool façade before saying, "T-thank you for your assistance."

The way she said it made it seem like it was an honor to rescue her. Zelts thought nothing of it simply smiled at her. Whether she was brave or scared, he guessed the experience was still unwanted.

"I am glad to see you're unsafe, miss. With that boy being with me, I figure it's mostly my fault you were captured. Never thought I'd see the day some random person being kidnapped off the streets," Zelts said and something caught Weiss's attention.

Weiss realized Zelts didn't know she was a Schnee. This may have been a new thing for her because most of the people who come to her aid always wanted something from her. Zelts was one of the few, if not, the first person outside her team to help her without an ulterior motive. She considered it rather refreshing and thought he was both a genuine Huntsman and a gentleman. The two of them looked over at the destroyed van to see the kidnappers were crawling out and trying to run. Weiss noticed one of them was holding Myrtenaster and noticed they were also trying to run away.

"Hey! Get back here! That's mine!" Weiss shouted as she ran toward the men with no weapon.

The three with assault rifles open fired on her, but the bullets never reached Weiss. Zelts stood between her and the enemy, deflecting the gunfire with Heart of Gold in shield form. She stayed behind him until the rapid-fire ended and planned to run for her rapier. It did end, but the first to act was Zelts in the form of quickly splitting his shield into wingblades and sending a gust of wind strong enough to knock them down.

"It's not safe to go in without a weapon. Just stay behind me and-" Zelts looked behind him to see Weiss wasn't listening.

She conjured a Glyph above Zelts's head and jumped on top of it. Weiss used it as a foothold and created more, leaping off each one to move through the air. She planned on getting close to the man with her weapon and take it from him, leaving Zelts to deal with the three in front of him. Zelts wondered if Weiss was a brave or reckless individual. Either way, he was going to prevent her from getting harmed. He charged behind her at ground level, hunkering behind Heart of Gold as he ran through the three men before him. They were bashed and tackled down by the massive shield as Zelts ran through their ranks. He quickly turned on his heel and split his shield in one motion. Spinning his wingblades around, Zelts created small gale storm to blast them all away. Those three weren't his priority, making sure Weiss gets out of this kidnapping unscathed came first. He looked over to see she was confronting the man with her weapon.

"Now, hand that back if you know what's good for you," Weiss demanded with her hand out.

"Tch," the man said in silent anger.

His scheme was ruined immediately after it began. He looked at Zelts and cursed him for interfering, he cursed Weiss as well for not playing the role of defenseless hostage. There was no way he was going to get the possible millions for her safe return. Then the man looked to Myrtenaster in his hand, wondering if he could at least get a couple thousand Lien for a Schnee weapon. He decided for that to be his back-up plan, but the kidnapper needed to get away from Zelts and Weiss then see what the rapier could do. Luckily, he could kill two birds with one stone.

The man aimed the rapier's blade at Weiss and the ice dust within began to glow and extend to the blade. He unintentionally fired a bolt of ice directly at her. Weiss countered by conjuring a Glyph right in front of her to act as a shield. It worked and the bolt of ice exploded when it made contact with the circular Glyph. The ice spread through the ground around her, but Weiss was safe.

The man was thrilled with Myrtenaster and what it could do. He looked at the hilt and noticed the different types of dust. He wondered what else he could do. Zelts ran past Weiss toward the last man standing. Instead of firing bolts of ice at Zelts, the man waited till he was closer then slammed the rapier into the ground. The ground began to rapidly freeze around him and it reached Zelts before he could react. From his feet to his knees, Zelts's legs were encased in ice. The man spun Myrtenaster's dust compartment and had it set to fire. He launched three flaming projectiles at Zelts, but he didn't use Heart of Gold to defend, in fact, he dropped his shield and raised his arms directly at the fireballs.

Weiss tried to run toward him to conjure a Glyph to get him out of there, but it was too late. Zelts was hit by the fireballs, but there was no fiery explosion which confused both her and their adversary. Zelts activated Conversion in his arms, causing them to glow the shimmering gold color that signifies his semblance was activated. Thanks to the flames being produced by dust and not being natural, he was able to absorb the energy which increased his physical abilities. The amount of energy flowing through his body reflected how much he absorb and Zelts had enough strength to break through the ice with sheer force. Weiss was quite impressed and the kidnapper was feeling desperate.

 _"If that weapon's biggest asset is dust, then I can beat it no problem,"_ Zelts summarized.

Panicking, the man spun the dust revolver around and began firing random shots at Zelts and Weiss. She continued to protect herself and avoid with Glyphs, but this was taking a considerable toll on her aura. Anymore and one hit could really hurt, so she stopped using her semblance to preserve her aura and Zelts played defense. He used Heart of Gold in shield form to protect himself as he got closer to Weiss as well as used Conversion to absorb some of the dust projectiles coming their way. Unfortunately, Conversion couldn't absorb earth, ice, or wind dust attacks, so he used his shield to block them.

Weiss was silently impressed with Zelts's ability to not only close the distance between their enemy, but he was able to block attacks coming her way and protect her, much like the knights in the fairy tale stories Winter used to read to her. He came to Weiss's side in an instant and it moved her deeply. Zelts was at her beck and call without being called to defend, like a real knight.

After firing a plethora of random dust shots, Myrtenaster ran out of dust. The revolver cartridge was nearly empty with very little dust in and of the vials. There wasn't enough for the man to fire and he was left with the rapier. He was prepared for close combat, but many of his careless attacks were absorbed by Zelts and Conversion was at its max, showing in his eyes glowing gold. He quickly ran toward the man, covering the distant with his energy-enhanced speed, snatched the rapier from the kidnapper's hand, then punched him in the gut with his energy-enhanced strength. The kidnapper was punched into the ground with the impact making a small crater in the ground. He was knocked out.

Zelts's eyes returned to normal and he walked over to Weiss who was walking to him. He presented Myrtenaster to her with a warm smile which she wasn't expecting.

"Here, this is yours, right?" Zelts asked kindly.

"Y-yes. Thank you for you-"

"Oh! And this is yours too," Zelts interrupted her to pull out her scroll.

"My scroll!" Weiss took her weapon and her scroll from Zelts and as glad neither was stolen. "Thank you so much… I'm sorry, but I never got your name."

"Zelts, Zelts Allister, and I don't believe I ever got the honor of hearing your name."

Weiss curtsied before saying, "Weiss Schnee." She wondered if hearing her name will make Zelts change his attitude or ask for some kind of payment.

"I'm sorry your scroll was taken. The boy who did it is with me and he has been known to cause mischief. He didn't mean anything by it, but it's still no excuse. I apologize on his behalf and I hope you can accept it."

He didn't mention her name once. It was very surprising for Weiss to meet someone who doesn't acknowledge the Schnee name. It was nice and proved his attitude and words were truly honest. It actually made Weiss forget all about her scroll being taken. "Think nothing of it. After all, you came to my aid when those goons kidnapped me. I should be thanking you."

Zelts chuckled at her kindness. "Then perhaps it's best to say we're even. I guess the least I could do is escort you back to where we were, or at least somewhere besides here at the bottom of the highway," he joked and Weiss chuckled.

"Very well, Zelts. Let's head back," Weiss answered and the two of them walked back to where this all started.

Before they could walk back to their destination, Weiss and Zelts were met with the three men Zelts knocked away earlier in the fight. He guessed they wanted to avenge their defeated comrade. Weiss and Zelts found their desperate attempt to fight pointless, but happily obliged them with a short battle. Weiss activated her semblance one last time to conjure a Glyph in tandem with the remaining ice dust in her rapier. Zelts split his shield into wingblades and swung them directly behind the Glyph, creating a strong gust of wind. The windstorm went through the ice glyph and the combined power of both created an arctic cyclone that went right toward the three helpless kidnappers. This attack was very similar to Zelts and Violet's Petal Storm: Diamond Dust. When they were all hit, the freezing wind encompassed them all and their body began to freeze over along with the entire area around them. The fight was finally over.

The walk back was very causal and smooth compared to the action that transpired not too long ago. The two of them talked to each other about a number of things. Weiss told Zelts about her team and her family legacy to help him understand why those people tried to kidnap her. Learning about her wealthy background didn't seem to change Zelts's attitude towards her which made Weiss like him even more. Zelts told Weiss why he was in Vale with the children and his duty travelling around Remnant to find them homes to live in. Weiss considered Zelts to be a noble, selfless person who does the right thing simply because it's right. He was a true role model for aspiring huntsmen and huntresses. She wanted to know more about him, but their journey together came to an end. Zelts and Weiss were back in the more inhabited part of Vale and were met by the kids he was escorting.

"Zelts, are you okay?" the young girl asked with eyes full of worry.

"Yes, I'm fine. And so is Weiss. Say hello," Zelts told the children.

"Hello Weiss," all the kids said with happy expressions and she returned with a small smile of her own.

"Hello," she said.

"Don't _you_ have something to say to Weiss?" Zelts said specifically to the young troublemaker.

"…Sorry for taking your scroll," the boy said with a bowed head. "I won't do it again."

"Apology accepted," Weiss told him then turned her attention to Zelts. "Zelts, how long are you going to be in Vale?"

"I'm not sure. Depending on how long it takes to find them places to call home. I won't stop until they're properly taken care of," Zelts answered.

"Well, if you- I mean, I'm sure you know the Vytal Festival will be starting in less than a month. I'm going to be participating in the festival with my team and I was wondering if you could watch one of my battles. If you're still in Vale that is. I know your mission is really important and-"

"Sure," Zelts answered. "I'll make sure to watch your battle if I'm still in Vale. There's no doubt in my mind you'll make it far in the tournament. You definitely have the makings of a true huntress."

"…Okay, then it's a promise," Weiss told him.

Zelts heard his scroll go off in the middle of their talk. He pulled it out to see the person contacting him was Lily. She sent him a message about meeting up somewhere in the city. It was time for him to go.

"Duty calls," Zelts said. "A friend of mine is helping and she wants to meet up. Sorry, but we have to go. Come on guys."

Zelts and the children were ready to leave. Weiss wished he could stay a little longer so they could converse further, but she knew he had other, more important matters to deal with at the moment.

"Farewell, Zelts," Weiss said. "I hope you complete your mission."

Zelts flashed her a smile before responding with, "No farewells, no goodbyes. I'll see you next time, Weiss."

Zelts walked away with the children at his side. And Weiss watched him leave with a genuine smile on her face. Today was a day she was not expecting. Thievery, kidnapping, falling from a truck and being rescued by a man who was no different from a knight. His character, unchanging attitude when he learned of her wealth, honest nature, Zelts himself left a great impression on Weiss. With her day of scouting the enemy ruined, Weiss thought it was best to return to Beacon Academy to refill the dust revolver in her weapon and get some rest with the memory of Zelts running around in her head.

 **A Month Later**

 **Setting: Garden**

A month had passed since Weiss and Zelts met each other. Unfortunately, his time in Vale came to an end after two weeks and he left before the Vytal Festival began. He was unable to see one of her matches with her team, but it wasn't a total loss for Weiss, after all her sister was here. Winter arrived in Vale for business, but she made time to see her sister and instruct her on practicing to summon with her semblance. Her visit was fleeting, but Winter was able to help Weiss expand her Glyphs greatly.

Winter told Weiss that she should be able to summon foes she was defeated in the past to come to her aid. Winter's advice was to focus specifically on what she wanted to summon as she channeled her aura. Weiss was outside doing just that. She was hoping to earnestly practice this technique, hoping to use this during her upcoming two-on-two match with Yang, but that may have been a stretch. Weiss tried to think about what to summon, what to bring forth to come to her aid, to be by her side and protect her. Thinking about what to protect her made Weiss thoughts drifted toward Zelts and the time they spent together in battle. She remembered his honesty and how he came to her defense in battle. It was something that she wanted in her summon; to fight with her and come to her aid at a moment's notice. She wanted something like that, something like Zelts, something like a knight.

In a single moment, Weiss created a large Glyph on the ground in front of her with the image of the only other knight she has ever encountered and defeated. She tried to summon the Arma Gigas she fought so long ago, but the tremendous amount of power to fully summon it was too much for her and it ended in failure. The only thing that was created was a small sword that faded away like snow. Even with Winter's advice, it was still too advanced for Weiss to fully summon. She needed more practice, but it was worth it if it meant having a knight at her side. Weiss activated her semblance continue with her training.

* * *

 **This story happened before RWBY Volume 3.**

 **The title of this chapter comes from God Save the Queen, the national anthem of the United Kingdom. It was perfect for Weiss and her beloved nickname, Ice Queen combined with Zelts's defensive fighting style and heroic character. Save the Queen is also the name of a weapon in the Final Fantasy franchise. It is often a powerful weapon for female characters or knights and is usually given defensive-oriented abilities.**

 **This special chapter could be led to believe that Zelts inspired Weiss to make the Arma Gigas her usual summon in the RWBY story.**


	3. Escape Artists

**A/N:** **I do not own the members of Team RWBY and all other characters associated with the series. All of it is owned by Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 **Setting: Forest**

In the middle of a forest somewhere in Vale, the sound of gunfire could be heard. Members of the White Fang were firing bullets non-stop in the forest, but it didn't appear to be a coordinated attack. The twelve soldiers seemed to be shooting at pretty much everything around them. They fired at trees, causing a cascade of leaves to fall and decorate the battlefield, at bushes, the ground, and the sky. Whatever they were fighting wasn't making a move while the soldiers unleashed their barrage of gunfire. This continued for a little while longer until they ceased fire. All twelve of the White Fang members looked around the forest to search for their target, but all they received was silence. It was an ominous feeling that was freaking them out. Something moved swiftly through the trees then jumped in the air.

High above their heads, in the sky, was their sole adversary, the Blue Flicker, Remus Cobalt. He had Romulus in railgun mode and aimed it below where the soldiers were. He fired two bolts at the unsuspecting fodder and began to fall back down to the ground. The first energy bolt hit right in the center of their formation and exploded when it made contact with the ground, blowing up the area and knocking back all the foot soldiers. The second blast was aimed to the left of the first shot, blasting away the five White Fang members that were in the area, knocking them out. Remus landed on the branch of a tree where he changed Romulus to twin swords. He kicked off the branch to land directly in front of two soldiers then slashed at both of them.

One soldier aimed his gun at Remus and open fired, but Remus was too fast and ran out of the soldier's line of sight before the bullets reached him. The two soldiers that were in front of Remus before he moved were shot down by the friendly fire. Remus speedily ran toward the person that fired at him then put his blades together to give himself a free hand. Remus ran right toward the man, then landed a palm strike against his chest and the impact was stronger thanks to the force behind his momentum. The White Fang member was knocked far into a tree that broke apart from the force. The man and the tree fell to the ground and was rendered unconscious.

In mere moments, Remus took down more than half of their numbers. Only four remained and they didn't want to continue any further, but Remus was raring to keep fighting. He dashed right for them and was about to strike with Romulus, but he felt something; a dangerous presence. Remus instinctively stopped his assault and raised his swords up to block the strong attack he just felt. He was protected from the attack, but the force of the blow pushed Remus away and he tumbled on the ground before getting back on his feet. Remus looked up to see his assailant and sensed he was different from the foot soldiers.

The person before him was none other than Adam Taurus. The aggressive, powerful leader of the Vale branch of the White Fang stood before Remus with Wilt and Blush in his hand. The remaining White Fang soldiers ran away from the area, leaving Remus and Adam. Remus could already tell Adam was a formidable enemy. In Adam's eyes, he only saw a filthy human that was attacking his men and he was going to cut Remus down.

Remus didn't waste time. He activated the energy module in Romulus and let the energy flow through his blades for increased strength and sharpness. Adam simply got into his fighting stance with Wilt and Blush. The two of them sprinted from where they were standing and clashed swords.

 **Two Weeks Later**

 **Setting: Vale**

Sitting at a Vale tea shop were Remus Cobalt and Niveus Lupa with tea and biscuits at their table. The former scientist drank some of her tea as she glanced at Remus staring at the food on his plate. The two of them have been travelling around Remnant to continue with Remus's training in order for him to unlock his inner potential. This included rigorous exercise, battling Grimm, Huntsmen, and foes alike. This process was relentless and pushed Remus to his limit. At the moment, they were taking a break before heading to their next destination, Beacon Academy.

"How's the new eye?" Lupa asked Remus. "Is it placed in right or not functioning?"

"It works fine, it's just a little weird losing an eye, adapting to living with one eye, then adapting to two eyes again. The eye itself works perfectly," Remus answered.

After losing his right eye to the Alpha, Lupa has been gradually creating a bionic eye for Remus to work as a replacement. Crafting such a device was child's play for an Atlesian scientist. She even gave the eye a scoping mechanism to help Remus's Checkpoint cover more distance. Lupa was happy to know Remus was adjusting very well.

"Once we finish here, we'll head to Beacon Academy and see if we can request a battle with one their Huntsmen teachers. It should prove to be a good test for you and the perfect way to assess your skills," Lupa told Remus.

"Understood, I won't let you down," Remus answered.

"You don't have to respond like that anymore," Lupa said when Remus answered with the response he used when he was like the Delta and she never liked that.

"I know, I didn't mean it like that. I'm just ready to show you that I've gotten stronger," Remus said earnestly. "Especially after _that_ fight," he added.

Lupa was happy to hear this and the two of them continued to finish their meal. Behind them were two faunus sitting at another table. One had goat horns and the other possessed cat claws. The faunus pair looked at the human and faunus pair in disgust. They found it revolting for a human and a faunus to be on such familiar terms and they planned to do something about it. Remus told Lupa a story about one of Team VRSZ's funny moments and it only fueled the feline faunus's anger. He slammed his fist on his table and marched over to Remus and Lupa with the intent of attacking them. He believed humans and faunus should be this friendly, they must always be separate. The goat faunus followed suit as well, ready to back up his friend and his ideals.

A block away from the tea shop where Remus and Lupa were was Blake Belladona. She was going there to have some tea as well and she was accompanied by a guest, an unwanted guest. Sun decided to invite himself to Blake's tea time so he could spend some time with her. After the fiasco with the Roman Torchwick and the White Fang at the docks, Blake has been wondering why they would work with a human criminal like him. It was a recurring question that's been on her mind ever since the incident at the docks and it shows. Blake's attitude was anti-social, more anti-social than usual and all her friends noticed. They were worried about her, especially Sun, so he made it his mission to be by Blake's side at cheer her up. The only problem with his plan was that his cheery demeanor was having the opposite effect on Blake, causing her to begin disliking his presence though she didn't keep him at bay. Blake felt that if Sun wasn't with her, then she would've let her emotions take over and do something stupid. For now, she just wondered to herself why the White Fang were partnering with Torchwick, and if Adam was involved in any way.

"So…. Going to get tea," Sun said while smiling, but Blake ignored him as she continued walking.

"Nice. Cool. I'm a big fan of tea. A regular connoisseur. Green tea, black tea, brown, uh… maybe red or reddish brown? What other colors does tea come in?" Sun wondered as he tried to show interest.

His attempt didn't end the way he wanted, but the humor did make Blake smile even if he didn't see it. "Come on, Mr. connoisseur, the shop is right over-"

The loud sound of tables toppling over and glass breaking interrupted Blake. She and Sun ran down the street to see what was happening. The incident was a one-sided battle between Remus and the two faunus that attacked him and Lupa. The feline faunus grabbed Lupa and tried to attack her for being a faunus that mingled with humans. Remus retaliated quickly with a palm strike to his chin then a kick to the gut that knocked him into two tables. The goat faunus got into the fight and Remus easily handled both of them while Lupa watched.

From the point of view of Blake and Sun, they saw a human beating down a couple of faunus. Remus didn't use Romulus, but rather used hand-to-hand combat to assault them. The feline faunus was down and Remus grabbed the goat faunus by his horns and threw him into a wall, rendering him unconscious. Seeing a human subject faunus to this sort of treatment angered Blake and Sun. It made Blake feel like Adam was sometimes right about humans. She gripped Gambol Shroud in order to defend her fellow faunus. Sun did the same with Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang, ready to follow Blake's lead whatever she chose.

The scuffle ended rather quickly and Remus walked toward Dr. Lupa. Blake assumed he was going after Lupa as well and threw Gambol Shroud at Remus. Before the boy could ask if Lupa was injured, Blake's weapon wrapped around Remus's body and she yanked him out of the shop and slammed him into the side of a building across the street. Sun had his nunchakus at the ready as he stood over Remus with a triumphant smile. Blake joined him as she retracted the part of her weapon that was wrapped around Remus. Lupa looked on and figured out rather quickly this was a big misunderstanding, but she let this play out to test Remus again.

"Don't move," Sun told Remus.

Remus didn't know who attacked him and shrugged it off so he could get a good look at the duo. He saw Blake and Sun and recognized both of them as faunus, guessing they were allies of the other two he just defeated. The second wave of combatants was just like his fight with the White Fang all over again, except Remus wasn't going to let this fight end the same way.

"Why are you attacking faunus?" Blake asked with anger in her tone. "Do you-"

Remus didn't give her time to finish speaking as he quickly moved from his seated spot. He ran past them while grabbing Sun by his tail. The harsh yanking of his tail sent pain through Sun's body as he howled in agony. Remus continued running while dragging a bewildered Sun toward a building beside the tea shop then slammed him against the wall to return the favor. Blake had Gambol Shroud in sword form and Remus jumped high in the air with a back-flip, positioning himself directly above her. With Romulus in hand, Remus brought his double-bladed staff down on Blake, however there was no substance to her body. His blade cut through her body, but it was like he was hitting nothing. Blake activated Shadows to substitute one of her clones for his attack as she stepped to the side and slashed his back with her blade. Remus took the hit and the two squared off with blades. He was superior in speed and was able to overwhelm Blake, but whenever he put her in a corner, she used Shadows to make a decoy to take a hit and create some space between them.

Finally recovering from have his tail being yanked and being slammed into a wall, Sun entered the fray to give Blake a hand. Dr. Lupa continued to observe the fight, seeing the results of his training so far and ready to intervene whenever necessary. Sun changed his weapon into its staff form and tried to attack Remus's blind side, but Remus didn't lose track of him while he clashed blades with Blake. Right before Sun's staff touched him, Remus used Checkpoint to teleport out of danger in a puff of blue smoke. Sun and Blake were caught in the smokescreen and the unexpected use of his semblance did faze them for a moment. Remus teleported from the street to the front of the tea shop and ran into the smoke. He grabbed Sun by his arm and Blake by her foot then spun his body and his opponents around once before letting them go.

Blake landed on her feet and Sun landed on his backside. Remus kept his eyes on both combatants so they wouldn't get the drop on him and the first of them to move was Blake. She had Gambol Shroud in its kusarigama and toss the bladed portion at Remus while the smokescreen from his semblance was still in the air. Sun activated his semblance, Via Sun, and created two Sun clones that ran straight for Remus. He reacted to Gambol Shroud first, parrying the blade away, giving the Sun clones the time to get in close. Remus responded by slashing both clones, but they exploded seconds after he made physical contact with them. He was damaged from the small explosions and his opponents moved in to subdue him.

Sun changed his staff to dual nunchakus and Blake had her katana and sharp sheath in her other hand while Remus had his dual swords. The two of them attacked Remus on both sides and he parried their attacks with his swords. The combined effort of Black Sun circled Remus to throw him off guard and find an opening, but Remus was fast enough to parry all their attacks. He was fighting to protect Dr. Lupa who was ready to end this battle when necessary. Sun was on his right, combining his nunchakus into its staff form, and Blake still had her katana and sheath and the two of them attacked at the same time. Remus blocked Sun's staff with one of his blades and did the same with Blake's katana and sheath then went on the offensive, forcing Blake to continue using Shadows to get out of the way of his speedy attacks. He was able to hold his own against both Huntsmen in-training and Dr. Lupa was proud of him.

Remus quickly used Checkpoint to teleport high in the air above them. His aura wasn't low, but he used more than he was expecting, so Remus decided to end this battle in one shot. He combined his swords into double-bladed staff form then transformed his weapon into its railgun form, aiming at Blake and Sun. Blake had Gambol Shroud in pistol mode and Sunwas ready to use Via Sun again. Dr. Lupa thought now was a good time to end the fight.

"Remus, eno-" Dr. Lupa's words were cut short when the feline faunus from before grabbed her from behind and put her in a headlock.

This made Blake, Sun, and Remus stop what they were doing. They looked to see Dr. Lupa being held captive and it confused Blake and Sun, but Remus got defensive as he looked at the situation then used Checkpoint to teleport right in front of Lupa and the feline faunus. He leaped forward and grabbed the faunus by the face, pushing him off of his mentor. Blake and Sun watched the human they thought was terrorizing faunus, protect a faunus from one of its own kind. Blake realized she misread the entire situation. When Remus pushed his opponent against the tea shop's wall then delivered a palm strike as an uppercut, slamming the faunus's head against the wall and knocking him out. Remus's eyes were angry, but then flashed to concern as he turned to Dr. Lupa.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Remus asked with worry which surprised Blake and Sun. They really messed up here.

"I'm fine Remus. He didn't do anything to me," Lupa said with a smile to her student.

"Uh…" Sun started awkwardly as Remus and Lupa looked toward the pair. "Sorry for attacking you out of the blue like that. We really shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. Right, Blake?"

"…Yeah, I'm sorry, Remus, was it?" Blake asked.

She was hoping he wouldn't hold a grudge against her for the mishap. Luckily for her, Remus didn't think anything of it. "Don't worry about it. The fight was pretty good, right Dr. Lupa? Did I get better?"

"You have improved, but we're still in the first steps of your training. You still have a long road ahead of you. That's why making our request at Beacon Academy will help in your progress. Thank you two for testing Remus before his true battle," Lupa said before she and Remus were about to take their leave.

"Wait. If you're headed for Beacon Academy, we'll come with you. I am a student after all," Blake insisted, feeling there was more she could offer than an apology.

"Yeah, well, I'm not a student," Sun included, "I'm from Haven, not Beacon. Kind of came for the Vytal Festival, but that won't be for a while so… yeah, I don't know where I'm going with this."

"…" Remus was silent.

"…I guess having promising students with us will help persuade your headmaster to assist us. Let's walk while we talk," Lupa said.

All of them began walking toward Beacon Academy. Lupa minded her own business, Sun walked behind her and ahead of Blake who asked Remus some questions.

"Excuse me, Remus. I hope you don't mind me asking this; Is Dr. Lupa your mother?" Blake asked. If he was her son, then he would have faunus traits as well, but he was clearly human. Blake wanted to confirm the relationship between the two.

"Biologically, no, but she raised me all the same. That's why I'll fight anyone that tries to harm her and why I fought those guys back there," Remus answered.

"I see. Again, I'm sorry about attacking you like that. I thought you were one of those people who truly hate faunus. It was wrong of me to jump to that conclusion."

"I never really understood why some people don't like faunus," Remus admitted.

"It's sad to admit, but it's not just humans. Faunus hate humans as well. And the White Fang don't make things easier. Be careful around here. You might run into them," Blake warned.

"I kind of had a run in with the White Fang a few days ago. I didn't think they were a real threat until I ran into a faunus with horns and a red sword."

The mention of a White Fang member with a red sword sent a shiver down Blake's spine. She stopped walking for a brief moment and Remus stopped when he took notice. She knew exactly who he was talking about. It worried Blake that Adam was still out there, but she knew running away from him didn't mean he would vanish forever. Hearing Adam was still around created a pit in her stomach. The uneasiness she had all this time got worse at the mention of Adam. She shook this uneasy feeling to ask Remus something.

"What happened when you meet this faunus?" Blake asked.

"…" Remus remained silent as he thought back to the battle.

* * *

The sound of metal clashing with metal could be heard throughout the forest and flashes of cobalt blue and crimson red danced all over the battlefield. Remus and Adam were quickly moving around the forest, running across the ground, jumping off the trees and its branches to reach one another. Remus had Romulus as dual swords and he tried to cut Adam down, but said faunus blocked his attack with Wilt then tried to shoot Remus in the face with Blush, only for Remus to quickly move out of the way of the shot. Adam took this time to get on the offensive, trying to shot him down, but Remus jumped and moved out of the way of the rifle's shots then used Wilt to cut him down. Remus answered him with his blades and continued their intense sword battle.

Neither of them was getting any real hits on the other. The only things affected by their battle were the trees they chopped down with their sword swings, leaving the forest with many fallen trees. This was one of the most taxing battles Remus has ever had since leaving Fortuna and Team VRSZ. Adam had a ferocity that many other fighters didn't and the hatred behind every swing was intense. Remus felt like this battle would go forever and not in a fun way. He jumped high in the air and transformed Romulus into its railgun form. Remus fired several bolts at Adam only for the faunus to absorb the energy bolts into his blade as his hair began to glow.

Adam put Wilt back into its sheath and prepared to use Moonslice. Remus landed on a fallen tree and changed Romulus back into dual swords with the energy flowing through the blades. Remus made the first move by charging at Adam with lightning fast speed and watched as Adam unsheathed his sword. The two were about to collide for the finishing move.

Remus couldn't explain it, but he saw what would happen if he followed through with his attack. He wouldn't reach Adam in time before Moonslice was activated. The powerful slash from Adam's attack would not only overpower Remus's swords, but also slice his body in two. Remus saw the outcome of the battle if he continued with his attack and it shook him down to his core. Remus was afraid of Adam. Instead of following through with his attack, Remus activated Checkpoint to teleport out of the way of Moonslice.

Adam's Moonslice missed Remus, but the powerful slash ripped through the air and sliced through all the trees within Adam's attack range. Adam noticed there wasn't a dead body before him then felt a presence behind him. He turned around to see Remus on top of a tree branch. The young boy broke into a sweat from witnessing the attack that could've ended his life then quickly looked away, far into the forest, in the direction where Vale was located and where Dr. Lupa was waiting for him. Adam leaped forward and tried to cut Remus's head off, but Remus activated Checkpoint to teleport in the direction he was looking, far out of Adam's line of sight.

The battle ended with Remus fleeing the battle. He realized Adam was an opponent he couldn't defeat at his current level, so running was the best option. Lupa told him to learn from this encounter in order to grow stronger. Remus knew he had a lot of training to do before returning to his allies.

* * *

"Remus?" Blake asked because Remus remained silent for a long time after she asked her question.

"Huh?" Remus responded. "Oh, sorry. We fought and I had to retreat. I couldn't beat him," he admitted.

It reminded Blake of her own escape from Adam's grip. The two of them were quite alike in some aspects despite many differences. He was a human and she was a faunus, but they both chose to escape Adam. It was an amusing notion, one that made Blake chuckle a little which didn't go unnoticed by Remus or Sun.

"Blake, did you just… laugh?" Sun asked as he approached his friend.

Blake was a little flustered by Sun exposing her emotions so casually while she's been trying to keep it cool all this time. Feeling a little embarrassed, Blake lightly punched Sun in the arm and he flinched to feign pain. Remus looked at them and thought of Violet and Silver. He could already tell they were good friends. Despite their initial fight, the three young fighters were getting along well as they made their way to Beacon Academy with Lupa.

 **Setting: Beacon Academy Training Room**

The four-person group finally arrived in Beacon where Lupa and Remus met with Ozpin. Blake and Sun were in the room since they accompanied them and could serve as vouchers. Lupa told Ozpin and Glynda about their request for a battle with one of their teachers. The first person to respond was Glynda, refusing Lupa's request, seeing it as a foolish and selfish demand. Ozpin remained quiet as he observed everything about Remus. Blake and Sun began to speak up, defending Lupa's demand, but Glynda stayed adamant with her decision until Ozpin finally spoke up.

Ozpin said he would gladly accept Lupa's desire for battle. He said Remus may not be a student, but that doesn't change the fact that every young, aspiring warrior should be able to grow. Ozpin also said Remus was also a special case and thought helping him hone his skill would be a good thing. Glynda sighed, complying with Ozpin's choice and offering to be Remus's opponent. If Ozpin said Remus was worth the time, then she wanted to see it for herself.

Ozpin escorted everyone to one of Beacon's larger training rooms for the upcoming battle. He, Lupa, Blake, and Sun sat in the belchers while Remus and Glynda took to the battlefield. Remus stood on one side of the arena, equipped with Romulus in its railgun form, and Glynda stood on the other, with her riding crop and stern gaze. Sun and Blake watched on to see how this battle would go down and Lupa felt confident Remus will show promise in this battle, win or lose, and Ozpin watched silently.

"Ozpin may think there's something special about you, but that remains to be seen. Do you truly think you have what it takes to fare against me?" Glynda asked with a serious voice as she pointed her riding crop at Remus.

He smiled before aiming Romulus at Glynda. "I leveled up a bunch these past few weeks and it's time to show I got what it takes."

The battle began with Remus firing four energy bolts at Glynda. The energy bolts quickly reached her location, but didn't touch the full-fledged Huntress. Glynda aimed her riding crop at the first bolt and used Telekinesis to deflect the shot and have it destroy the ground to her left. She did the same with the other three bolts to protect herself and create a large amount of rubble for her semblance. Glynda used her semblance once again to levitate all the stones around her then fused several of them into one large boulder and hurled it at Remus. Immediately after, she fused the remaining stones into larger, different shapes to suit her needs.

Remus ran straight for the boulder while changing his railgun to double-bladed staff then to dual swords. He activated the energy compartment in his weapon to let the energy flow in the blades. He jumped in the air, in the path of the boulder, and slashed it in half with one stroke of his blade. He jumped off one of the sliced stones and launched himself at Glynda who sent more boulders his way. Remus continued to slash through all of them as he continued his path to Glynda who still had all the boulders he cut through under her semblance and had all of them converge on Remus from his backside.

Lupa was happy to see Remus's growing progress in this duel. She had little doubt in her mind he'll return to Fortuna as a better fighter. Ozpin continued to silently watch the battle, except he had an amused grin on his face. Not on the receiving end of his attacks, Sun could say Remus was pretty good. Blake's eyes were on the battle, but her mind was elsewhere, thinking about Adam and the White Fang's growing activity. Remus and Lupa helped her prove humans and faunus can live together, but it'll take more than those two to deal with the White Fang.

Glynda was in range of Remus's swords and quickly used the Dust in her crop to generate a shield. Remus's swords clashed with Glynda's shield as the stones came hurtling for his blind spot, but Remus was aware. Glynda kept a stern, focused look as she kept her shield up to protect herself against Remus's sharpened blades while Remus smiled at the thrill of battle. Win or lose, he planned to give it his all.

* * *

 **This chapter happened between the end of RWBY Volume One and before RWBY Volume Two.**

 **The title of this chapter is named Escape Artists because Remus and Blake's semblances are best used to get out of dangerous situations.**

 **Remus had three battles in one chapter. His battle with Adam ended in a loss. I honestly don't think Remus could beat him at this point in time. His battle with Sun and Blake which was interrupted. The conclusion of Remus's battle with Glynda will be undecided. I already know who'll win that battle, but I like to leave it open for others to come up with their own conclusion.**

 **After the battle, Blake asked Remus to pose for her so she could draw his picture. He never saw it and Blake lied about drawing him. She used his pose to draw a picture of Adam in her notebook, the same drawing seen in the first chapter of RWBY Volume Two.** **Remus's encounter with Blake could be seen as happening just a few days before Volume Two began since her mood about the White Fang was similar to the one in the Volume Two's early chapters.**

 **Ozpin spoke with Lupa about Remus after the battle. He said he was impressed with Remus's skill and asked if she had any interest in teaching. This conversation eventually led to Lupa being a combat teacher at Signal Academy.**

 **One more special chapter to go and the main characters are the two hot-headed members of Team RWBY & Team VRSZ respectively; Yang Xiao Long & Silver Synch in their chapter called Gunfire.**


	4. Gunfire

**A/N:** **I do not own the members of Team RWBY and all other characters associated with the series. All of it is owned by Rooster Teeth.** **I'm getting tired of putting this on my special chapters, but I know for a fact that I'll be putting this on the future chapters of Team VRSZ Volume 6.**

* * *

 **Setting: Warehouse**

Somewhere in Vale, a warehouse was being raided by the local law enforcement. This warehouse was owned by notorious crime boss, but he has remained untouchable for years until today. In a matter of days, his entire empire crumbled and the Vale's police officers were about to see why. Officers entered the large building where they encountered a number of things. First thing they noticed was the warehouse was full of vehicles, obviously stolen, on display to be looked at, but not driven. Scattered throughout the floor and laying on top of some of the vehicles were defeated or unconscious men. They were the crime boss's subordinates and they were all defeated. On closer inspection, the large room had scratch marks, bullet holes, and some of the cars were either dented or crushed, showing a battle took place and they lost.

Most of the officers put the criminals in handcuffs and escorted them out of the warehouse. A few remained indoors to investigate the rest of the building. The warehouse had a second floor with an office room which was the only place they haven't searched. Two cops walked up the stairs carefully. They weren't sure what to expect and they were right. Something broke through the window from inside the room. On closer inspection, one of the cops realized what fell through was a person, specifically the crime boss, fell to the ground a beaten mess. He was alive and conscious based on his moans of pain, but still didn't answer the question of who did this to him.

Jumping through the window he just fell out of was a young man with slicked back black hair with a streak of spiky silver hair. He landed before the crime boss with to guns pointed at him. It was Silver Synch, the Silver-Tongued Gunslinger.

"Don't tell me you're done already? You made this job so boring," the young man complained.

The cops watched on in disbelief. The door to the office opened up and the cops saw someone exit the room. The person in question was Silver's best friend, Ghost, and he had a bemused look on his face, as usual. He passed the officers on the stairs as if they weren't there. Flying out of the window was the bat faunus, Ash Blood. He landed next to Silver and looked down at the crime boss.

"Do you know how to show restraint?" Blood asked Silver.

"This is the easiest I ever went on an opponent and he was a let-down. His goons were more fun," Silver answered then took a look around the warehouse. "Oh, good. The cops are here. …Wow, I never thought I'd ever say that in my lifetime."

"Hey!" Silver and Blood looked up at the stairs to see who shouted.

On the stairs were the two cops. One was leaning against the railing and looking at the duo while the other was putting handcuffs on an unenthusiastic Ghost. He wasn't even putting up an effort to resist. Ghost just looked bored.

"What do you want?! We just did your job for you!" Silver shouted back at the cop.

"Don't say it like that, you moron," Blood grumbled with his hand on his forehead.

"You're all being taken in for questioning! Any resistance will result in-"

"That's enough," someone declared from inside the office room. That person was Bianca, the leader of Clair de Lune Vantablack's task force, Team BASG (Beige).

Bianca pulled a signed sheet of paper from her pocket and handed it to the officer. The document showed Team BASG had the authorization for this raid. Seeing the document was legit, the officer told his partner to release Ghost, though he already activated Spectre to phase his hands through the cuffs.

The crime boss of this gang has been stealing vehicles and other items around Vale, but has remained out of the grasp of local law enforcement. Fortunately, this particular crime lord has been on Clair's radar for months since has been causing problems in Vacuo as well. She got in touch with her higher-up allies in Vale to give Team BASG the authorization to be in the kingdom and take action outside the law.

The criminal organization was being hauled off by the police with the members of Team BASG watching, well, three members were watching while one of them was elsewhere. Silver went back into the warehouse where he checked out all the vehicles in the former crime boss's possession. Silver has been working for Clair while Team VRSZ were temporarily disbanded. He figured everyone would come back on their own, except Violet, who suddenly received a large bounty on her head. He tried to find her, but to no avail, and Silver hasn't stopped. He hoped he'd find clues or people who met Violet in Vale, but his efforts showed little results. In the meantime, Silver figured if Violet and the others come back, they'd like to see a brand-new car in the garage.

Silver found several cars that interested him, but weren't to his standards. Most of them were very old or too common for Silver's liking. Despite the man's vast collection, nothing in it satisfied Silver. Seeing as nothing here was good enough for Team VRSZ, Silver walked back into the crime boss's office to see if he has any more vehicles stored elsewhere. He looked through a couple of files to find something of interest and he did. Silver found a file filled with past business deals and transactions, with each paper having a picture of a car to show who got what and Silver found what he was looking for. Silver found a picture of a silver sports car on one file and it was singing his name.

"Hello beautiful," Silver said as he looked at the future ride of Team VRSZ.

He looked down to see where he could find the magnificent creation. The document attached to the photo showed that the crime boss sold this car to someone, a fellow crook, a broker, so Silver thought he could go there and 'liberate' the vehicle.

"Okay, the person who owns this car is actually here in Vale. Perfect. And his name is… What kind of boss goes by the name, Junior?"

 **Setting: Junior's Club**

With their mission accomplished, Team BASG remained in Vale until they were ready to depart. Bianca informed Clair of the team's success and Blood stayed with their airship to make sure everything was in order. Silver used this time to tell them his desire to claim the sports car for his own. Bianca didn't see the point of this quest, but she wasn't against his plan. As a former criminal, Bianca was okay with stealing from other thieves as long as you could get away with it. She said if he could get it, then he could keep it, but they were planning to leave Vale today, so he didn't have much time to claim his prize. Silver asked Ghost to assist him and he was denied at first, but Silver had ways to make his best friend help.

"I'm so glad you could help me get a new car, Ghost," Silver said as they walked down the street to Junior's bar. "I knew you'd come. We're best friends, after all."

"That, and you gave me all the Lien in your wallet," Ghost said as he counted the Lien in his hand. "What are friends for?"

"Exactly, Mr. Nine-Fingered Fright," Silver said and it made Ghost scrunch his face in contempt.

"Don't call me that, Silver!" Ghost told his friend. Ghost lost one of his fingers in a previous mission. It doesn't bother him much, but Silver bringing it up was annoying. The name wasn't going to last long, but Silver was milking it.

"Oh, come on. It could be your new nickname, or your first nickname. You don't really take to them very well. Nine-Fingered Fright could be you."

"Silver, I will leave right now if you keep this up," Ghost threatened.

"Alright. Alright…. Nine-fingered-" Silver whispered the last part, but Ghost heard his mumbling.

"What was that?" Ghost asked.

"Nothing," Silver responded.

The duo of Silver and Ghost walked into Junior's bar. The place was much bigger on the inside and looked more like a dance club than a bar. As they walked to the bar itself, Ghost noticed most of, if not all the people in the building wore the same black suit with red tie and glasses. He figured they were henchmen that made watched over this place. Silver was more casual with his approach. He scanned the area and saw nothing that posed any form of threat. Not the henchmen, not the twins watching from the second floor, and not Junior, who was sitting at the bar with a drink in his hand. The broker and crime boss looked up to see the two new faces in his bar.

"Who are you two?" Junior asked.

"Why, we are just customers, hoping to receive some information. We're looking for something and you are the man for the job," Silver said as he sat in a chair.

"See, we're looking for a certain vehicle, a silver sports car. I was told that you might know where I could find it. Is it true?"

"…" Junior looked at Silver with cautious eyes. He quickly glanced at one of his henchmen and they nodded. This silent communication didn't go unnoticed by Ghost or Silver and they were prepared to defend themselves.

"Silver sports car, huh? Sorry, don't know anything about that," Junior answered.

"You sure? Because the person I spoke with was the person who used to own that car and he said he sold it to you. This was fairly recent transaction, so I'm sure you either have it and lying to me or you know where it is and you won't tell me. Which is the right one?" Silver asked, but it came out like a threat.

"… I think it might be best if you two leave," Junior told Silver darkly.

The henchmen lurking around the club began to approach Silver and Ghost from behind. They bared their guns, swords, and other weapons at the two members of Team BASG and were prepared to strike when ordered. Ghost looked at the small army before them while Silver kept his eyes on Junior. Ghost sighed at how this turned out while Silver looked at Junior with a confident smirk.

"All this trouble for a car. Sometimes I really hate you," Ghost told Silver with an exasperated expression.

"You say that, and yet you'll always have back. Let's start the show," Silver said.

Silver got up from his seat, and at the last moment, he activated Gravity to lighten his body then pushed off the bar to launch himself in the air. His action caused the henchman to focus solely on Silver and Ghost used this opening to slash several of them with his clawed gauntlet, Purgatory. He clawed and swiped at a few more henchman until a few of them wielding guns open fired on Ghost, but he activated Spectre to make his body intangible and make the bullets fly right through his body, hitting the henchman behind him with friendly-fire. With the henchman trying to defend themselves against Ghost, they completely forgot about Silver, who was still above them. Using Gravity to change his body from incredibly light to extremely heavy, Silver dive-bombed the henchman, creating a very small crater where he landed, then changed Cerberus into its escrima sticks and started beating on the henchman.

Eight minutes after the battle started, Silver and Ghost were the last ones standing. Junior's henchmen were all defeated and laying on the ground. Silver stood above them all, referring to all of them as fodder. Ghost walked away from the Malachite Sisters, whom he just defeated. Purgatory's palm was bursting with electricity as Ghost walked to Silver.

"This is what happens when you provoke people," Ghost talked down to Silver.

"Oh, come on. By that logic, he provoked me by not giving me what I want," Silver defended while pointing to Junior, who was hunched down behind the bar.

Junior pulled out his personal weapon, a club/rocket launcher, and aimed it at Silver. He fired several missiles at Silver and the gunslinger jumped out of the way from the first missile then changed Cerberus into its gun forms and fired at the other ones, making them explode before they reached him. Silver put bullets filled with ice dust into his guns and fired several shots at Junior, freezing his upper body and pinning it to the wall with ice. Silver jumped onto the bar and aimed one of his guns at a helpless club owner. Junior worried for his life. He figured this was almost as bad as when Blondie came here for information.

"Now, can we discuss this like gentlemen?" Silver offered, but Junior didn't have a choice. "Where is _my_ sports car?"

"…It's in the back," Junior answered.

"Now was that so hard? Ghost, could you check the back for me and bring it to the front?"

"When did I start taking orders from you?" Ghost questioned.

"Because best friends have each other's backs. Plus, if he booby-trapped the place, then your semblance will keep you out of harm's way and you can let know if he did so I can shoot him. Come on, please. After this, we go home. Promise," Silver said.

Ghost rolled his eyes and sighed loudly before saying, "Fine."

Ghost walked toward the back of the club and searched for the door that would lead to the garage. In the meantime, Silver waited with Junior still covered in ice. Silver decided to help himself to the money in Junior's bar. He hopped over the bar and looked at the shelves on the other side, checking for any possible places Junior could be hiding money. He found a parcel bag with a large amount of Lien and he took it for himself. Silver also found a small safe. He smashed into it and found more money, possibly emergency funds, but they were funding Silver's wallet now.

 _"_ _This is going… surprisingly well. I thought this'd be more of an ordeal. Lucky_ -" Silver's thoughts were interrupted by the front doors of the club being slammed open.

"Hey-O! You guys miss me?!" Yang said as she walked into the room. "Whoa. What happened here?"

Silver peeked over the counter and cursed to himself. _"Damn you, NewDreamer. That guy can't make anything easy for us,"_

"Who are you?" Yang asked Silver as she walked to the bar. She also noticed Junior was frozen to a wall, but ignored him for Silver.

"It's kind of impolite to ask that when you haven't introduced yourself. So, who you are? Another one of this man's fodder?" Silver asked.

"Yang. I came here because this place makes some pretty good drinks, though it doesn't look like that's the reason you're here," Yang said as she glanced around at every defeated henchman in the building. "So, what's your name?"

"Silver," he answered. "This guy took something he shouldn't have and I'm here to liberate it. My friend should be getting it right now."

"Really?" Yang asked with doubt in her tone. "Sorry, but you don't look like the police-type."

"Yeah, well, you don't look like the drinking at-a-bar-type," Silver retorted as he leaned on the counter. "So, I'm not really buying it. I don't know why a kid is in a bar, but I don't care as long as you don't get in my way."

"You're obviously lying about being a cop," Yang said with her arms crossed.

"Never said I was. I'm what you call a secret operative," Silver answered while stuffing his pockets with Junior's money.

"What kind of operative steals from crooks?" Yang asked with suspicion.

"Literally all of them. You have no idea how corrupt the so-called justice system is." Silver jumped over the counter and walked toward the door.

"Anyway, time for me to go. Help yourself to anything you want. I don't think Junior here is gonna complain." Silver fired another ice dust bullet at Junior, freezing his head in ice.

Yang wasn't sure what was going on, but Silver seemed to be a shady character. She assumed someone like that couldn't really be an actual operative for anyone. If he was, then it was for some bad people. Yang might not like Junior, but he was manageable. If she let Silver do whatever he wanted, it could be trouble in the future.

"Hold on," Yang said as Silver walked up to her.

He ignored her because he was pressed for time. If Silver didn't get that car on the airship in time, then he'd have to leave it and fly back to Vacuo empty-handed. He wasn't going to let Yang run out the clock. Silver walked passed her to head outside where Ghost was probably waiting, but Yang didn't like being ignored.

"Hey! I said hold on," Yang said while grabbing Silver's arm. She kept a firm grip to keep him in place. "Why don't you tell me who you really are and exactly why you are here?"

Silver sighed before saying, "Look, Blondie, I really don't have time for this. I'm on a tight schedule so-"

"So, if you tell me the real reason you're here, then maybe I'll let you go quickly and without getting hurt," Yang taunted with a confident smirk.

Silver chuckled at her claim and Yang didn't know what was so funny. "You clearly don't know who you're dealing with."

"And you don't know who yo-" Yang's comeback was interrupted by Silver's quick move.

He grabbed Yang's arm, activated Gravity to lighten her body, then threw her into one of the glass column in the club. Silver continued to walk out, but heard something that sounded like a shotgun being fired. A concussive blast landed and exploded before Silver's path and he looked behind him to see Yang was the one that fired it. She had Ember Celica fully equipped with her fists aimed at Silver. He had Cerberus as escrima sticks when he realized she wasn't going down without a fight.

"I guess 'Forgive &Forget' is out of the question, huh?" Silver joked while he twirled his sticks in his hands.

Positioning her gauntlets to her back, Yang fired two concussive blasts to give herself a boost from the recoil. She launched herself at Silver who kept his position until the time was right. When Yang was close enough, Silver used Gravity to make himself light so he could jump high in the air before Yang could land a blow. He changed Cerberus to handguns and fired rapidly down at Yang. With no real defense against this kind of assault, Yang brought her gauntlets up to block her face. She was able to block the gunfire around her arms, head, and upper body, but some did hit her aura around her legs. Yang quickly sent a concussive blast upward toward Silver, blasting the ceiling above him. The force of the explosion pushed Silver's lightweight body closer to the ground and made him stop firing. Yang used this opening to blast herself into the air and reeled her fist back. In one swift moment, Yang punched Silver on the left side of his face which sent him flying into the ground.

Silver crashed into the floor. He tumbled a little before landing on his feet. He felt his jaw because he realized Yang was very strong. Silver then heard more shotgun blasts then looked up to see several shots coming toward him. He sidestepped and jumped out of the way of the three shots and was about to open fire on Yang again, but she was already on the offensive, dashing straight for Silver before giving him the chance to retaliate properly. Instead, Silver waited for Yang to get closer then fired two rounds of fire dust at her. This move not only blasted Yang with small bursts of fire, but the recoil of the shots combined with Silver's lightweight was able to propel him further away from Yang.

This move may have damaged Yang, but it wasn't enough to stop her from trying beat Silver into a fine dust. She emerged from the smokescreen left after the fire shots, eyes glowing red and ready to punch the daylights out of Silver. The gunslinger activated Gravity again, but this time used his semblance to increase his density and weigh himself down. Silver transformed Cerberus into escrima sticks and brought them up to defend against Yang's punch. The move was successful, preventing Silver from being knocked across the club, but made him skid on the ground while still standing. The punch might have been blocked, but the strength behind it was felt by Silver. He recognized Yang was crazy strong and just plain crazy. Silver also noticed Yang seemed to be getting stronger as the battle progressed. He guessed it was two things; a mechanism in her gauntlets or her semblance. Silver didn't know how she was doing it, but it didn't matter. He had something more important to do.

Just then, Sliver and Yang heard the sound of a car horn. It beeped several times, showing Ghost had the car and he was getting impatient. Silver was ready to leave this place and get rid of Yang.

"You should quit while you're ahead," Yang taunted while Ghost continued to honk the car horn.

"Me? Quit?" Silver laughed to himself. "You clearly don't know who you're dealing with."

"Same here. If you think…" The car horn interrupted her.

"If you think you can-" The horn went off again.

"…If-" Ghost slammed the car horn again and that pushed Yang's limit.

"AAAAGGGGHHHH!" she yelled in annoyance and anger. "WHO'S DOING THAT!"

Yang's eyes were burning red and her hair was one fire. Her anger was not only consuming her, but was holding the reins on her semblance. This blind fury gave Silver the opportunity he needed. Silver ran straight toward an unsuspecting Yang and jumped in the air. He landed on top on Yang's hot head then kicked off of it like a spring board, knocking the huntress in-training onto the ground. This foolish act caused Yang to direct her anger at Silver which was one of the worst things that could happen to a person.

"Thanks for the fun, but I gotta run! I need to bring this baby back home!" Silver shouted as he landed on the ground and ran straight for the door, but not before hearing Yang shout in anger. He realized she wasn't going away anytime soon, so he had to find a way to stun her long enough to drive away.

Ghost was outside Junior's bar, waiting inside the silver sports car that will eventually be known as the Fantasia. Beside the car was Yang's motorcycle, Bumblebee, but Ghost paid it no mind. He was impatiently waiting for Silver to arrive and he did. Ghost saw Silver run out of the bar, but instead of coming to the car, he ran to the side of the bar's doors. His actions only confused Ghost.

"What are-" Ghost started, but Silver shushed him as he waited.

Ghost didn't know what was going on until he saw an angry girl burst through the door. The next thing that Ghost witnessed was something no one has ever dared to do before. It was an act that would spell death for the assaulter. As soon as Yang ran out the building, Silver grabbed Yang by her blazing blond hair, activated Gravity to lighten her body, then spun Yang around by her hair, and let her go to crash into her beloved Bumblebee. Silver was a dirty fighter, but Ghost just witnessed how low his friend would go.

Silver rushed to the car and took the driver's seat and slammed on the gas pedal. He and Ghost drove away to where Bianca and Blood were waiting for them. Rising from the ground was an enraged Yang. Silver pulled her hair and damaged Bumblebee in one fell swoop and that was something Yang couldn't forgive. With her hair still cloaked in flames, Yang got on Bumblebee and rode it to chase after Silver. The flames produced from her semblance reached the wheels of Bumblebee, causing a trail of flames to follow behind her.

 **Setting: Highway**

"We're on our way back… Believe it or not, we got the car," Ghost told his sister on his scroll. "Got it. We'll see you guys at the landing docks. You got that Silver?"

"Yeah. We'll be there in no time. Ah, me and this baby are going places," Silver said while admiring the car.

Ghost let him have his fun while he relaxed in the passenger's seat as they made their way to the landing docks. He glanced at the side view mirror then looked away, but checked it again when he noticed something coming their way.

"Hey, you might want to check this out," Ghost told Silver.

Silver looked over his shoulder to see his fight wasn't over. Yang was coming at them full throttle and the desire to smash Silver. She passed by other vehicles so she could reach her target and Silver sighed. He really wanted her to go away.

 _"Really NewDreamer? Sometimes, I hate him,"_ Silver thought.

"Take the wheel. I'll get rid of her," Silver told Ghost as he got out of the driver's seat.

Ghost quickly took Silver's spot and started driving the sports car. "You better not let this fight take too long. We already to Bianca we'd be there soon," Ghost told Silver.

"I'm not trying to fight her. I'm trying to get rid of her," Silver answered with Cerberus as dual handguns.

He stood on the back seats of the car while observing his foe. Yang fired a powerful concussive blast aimed at Silver's face and he retaliated by firing a shot at the blast, causing it to explode. It was Silver's turn to act and he filled Cerberus with rounds of ice dust. He fired the first few at Yang and Bumblebee, but she swerved out of the way of each round and each shot that hit the street created a small cluster of ice that caused other vehicles to either stop or crash. Seeing as how this tactic wasn't working, Silver decided to fire at the road before Yang. The ice bullets that hit the road created more icy block roads, forcing Yang to move out of their way which slowed her down. Seeing Silver get further away only fueled her anger. Instead of moving out of the way of one of ice blocks, Yang punched through one, shattering it with ease. She continued this so her advance wouldn't slow down and she was gaining on them.

Silver groaned at Yang's tenacity. It was annoying and, more importantly, he didn't want to be on the receiving end of her fist. He needed a different approach to stop her from chasing them.

"Hey, Ghost. Slow down a bit. I'll be right back," Silver told Ghost as he changed Cerberus into escrima sticks.

"Why would I slow down and what do you mean when you get right-" Ghost looked over his shoulder to see Silver jump off the car.

He activated Gravity to better control his body while in the air and he landed on Yang's back, using his semblance to control his own center of gravity and remain stationary as he literally stood on top of Yang. With no choice, but to keep driving Bumblebee, Yang didn't have a way to defend herself as Silver began beating against her backside with his escrima sticks. Silver struck Yang's back, shoulders, and ribs to render her too worn out to pursue.

This tactic did wear Yang down to the last threshold of her aura, but it also made her angry enough to finally fight back. Forsaking her safety, Yang elbowed Silver hard in the gut then backhanded him off her ride. He crashed into a nearby car, used Gravity to stay attached to the side of the car then climbed on top of it despite the driver freaking out. Yang wanted to destroy Silver, but her increased strength from her semblance would also take down the innocent bystander driving the car he was standing on. Even if she could, she wouldn't because Yang cared about the well being of others and didn't want anyone to be collateral damage in her fights. This was to be expected from a huntress in-training, but Silver didn't follow the same code.

Silver was ready for the final act as he changed Cerberus back to handguns and jumped off the car using Gravity to lighten his body enough to reach Ghost and the car. Yang thought this was the best time to take him out with a concussive shot while he was in midair, but Silver was one step ahead of her. With his back to Yang, Silver pointed one of his guns at Bumblebee and fired one shot at the front wheel. He blew out the tire and Yang was losing control before she crashed and burned on the highway.

Yang rolled and tumbled on the road with the last of her aura protecting her from serious damage, but her aura also broke. Bumblebee was completely totaled as it was laying on the road beside her. Her crash caused traffic and bystanders to come out to see if she was okay. Yang was technically okay, but her pride was greatly wounded and she wasn't going to let Silver get away with this.

 **Setting: Landing Docks**

Vale's airship landing docks were the place where all airships came in and left the city. For people that were entering through the air, it was their first destination and the last for people leaving via airship. It also served as the final destination for Team BASG before departing for home in Vacuo. With Silver and Ghost currently absent, Blood was temporarily serving as the airship's pilot. He was getting the ship prepped for flight while Bianca stood outside their vessel, waiting for her boyfriend and her brother to return. She was wondering why they were running late especially since Ghost told her on the scroll that they were on their way. The sound of an engine assuaged her concerns as she found the two members of BASG drive up to the airship.

"You actually got it," Bianca said impressed. "The car looks real nice. Was it difficult to get?"

"Of course not," Silver said with bravado and Ghost looked at him with disapproval. "This was the easiest spoils of war I ever got."

"You lie like a rug," Ghost commented as he drove the car to the cargo hold of the airship. He loaded the future Fantasia into the vessel and the team was finally ready to leave Vale.

"This was a fun mission, right, Ghost?" Silver asked his friend.

"You got into a fight with a girl and almost got beat up by her," Ghost commented.

"Hey! I won," Silver defended.

"You ran away," Ghost retorted.

"And you ran away with me. Want this story to reach the ears of everyone else or let it die here?"

"…What happens in Vale, stays in Vale," Ghost said and Silver agreed.

The team was ready to leave. Blood piloted the airship with Silver serving as co-pilot. Ghost sat in the passenger's area with his sister where they relaxed for a job well done. Team BASG's airship took off, flying out of the landing docks, but someone was there to witness it.

Yang was at the loading docks, keeping an eye on Silver this whole time and finding out which Airship was his. She wasn't going to let the Silver-Tongued Gunslinger get away with everything he has done to her. Not to mention how his actions wrecked her motorcycle. Silver wasn't a fighter or a warrior she respected and wanted to fight again. Yang just wanted him to hurt.

With Ember Celica still equipped to her arms, Yang delivered a one-two punch combo that sent out two concussive blasts at the airship Team BASG was in. The two concussive shots hit the side of the airship and shook the inside of the vessel. The impact startled Bianca. Ghost felt the same at first, but looking out the window and seeing Yang down at the docks proved one thing; this was Silver's fault. The impact surprised Blood so much that he temporarily lost control of the airship, almost crashing it into another, until he regained control and got the airship on the right path. Silver was jostled around during the hit, but was relatively fine. It wasn't until Ghost got on the ship's intercom to say to Silver; "This is all your fault, Silver."

"How is this your fault, Silver?" Bianca asked on the intercom.

Silver nervously chuckled before saying, "It's a long story."

Satisfied with delivering the final blow, Yang left the landing docks to get Bumblebee prepared then tell her team and friends about the day she had. Silver was happy to finally get away from Yang, while vowed that if she ever saw Silver again, she would punch him with everything she had.

* * *

 **This chapter happened after RWBY Volume 2 and before Volume 3.**

 **The title of this chapter is named in combination of Silver and Yang which compliments them both so well. Both of them are hot-headed and prone to fighting. Because of their character and personality, I knew these two wouldn't start off as friends. Instead of having the two be acquainted with each other like their other teammates, they left on very unfriendly terms. Silver better hope he never runs into Yang until she forgets him. If Yang does find Silver and punches him with his teammates witnessing, they'll probably think he deserved it for whatever reason.**

 **There was no way Silver could beat Yang in a head-to-head fight, so he was forced to run away and use cheap tricks which are his forte. This chapter also shows where Team VRSZ's second car came from and why Ghost and Blood are uncomfortable being in an airship with Silver.**

 **This is the last chapter of the RWBY X VRSZ special and I will begin writing for Team VRSZ Volume 6.**


End file.
